


Beneath Your Smile

by Sparky_122



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, just a talk - Freeform, suspiciousness about Claude’s intentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-06-27 12:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19790818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparky_122/pseuds/Sparky_122
Summary: Byleth has some suspicions about Claude, and he finally brings it up to the mischievous male. Where will it lead them? Who knows.





	Beneath Your Smile

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I haven’t quite gathered enough info about Fire Emblem: Three Houses, but I really wanted some talk about Claude’s possible untrustworthy behavior.  
> Apologies for errors, I’m fairly new to this.

“You’re quite different.” Observed the young professor as he goes through writing battle plans. Claude glances at the male with a grin that never seems to reach his cold eyes. Byleth never has seen any genuine emotion from Claude, and to be honest, it was very intimidating. It wasn’t like Byleth had broken his trust, in fact, it was more like Claude never gave him any trust at all. With his flirtatious remarks, people think he’s charismatic and friendly. Byleth must agree that he is charismatic, but only to save face with others. Something about his eyes makes the anxious professor doubt his intentions.

“My, teach, that was sure forward of you. Why do you think I’m so different? Must be because I’m so comfortable with your presence!” He chuckles, his hand up to his face to hide his grin. Claude had to admit, Byleth sure caught him off guard, but it’s not like his facade would fool everyone. Especially the very young and talented professor who knew everything there is to the battlefield.

“Liar.” Byleth maliciously says with a cold gaze. Claude flinches for a moment, losing his smile. He never thought Byleth would ever use that cold gaze outside of the classroom, but damn did it give him chills. Byleth seemed like he wasn’t finish with him yet, so Claude tenses as Byleth comes face to face with him.

“You’re not much of a genuine person, are you, von Riegan?” Byleth says in an accusatory tone. Claude reacts to this with an easy smile, looking straight at his professor. “And if I was? It’s not like I’m required to be, teach. I just need people’s opinions to be good for me.” His tone has a hint of anger that could have been undetected if Byleth wasn’t so observant. Byleth didn’t quite know what to say, this was uncrossed territory with one of the future rulers. Byleth’s gaze falters as he gives a gentle hang on Claude’s shoulder.

“I just wanted to be honest with you,” Byleth musters, “as a future ruler, and as my student, you need to be honest and trustworthy. With your ingenuity, I cannot teach you properly and your people will find out sooner or later. Your charisma is stellar, however you can’t fool Edelgard or Dimitri that easily.”

Byleth holds his gaze to Claude, hoping that his words gave him _some_ help with his ingenuity. However, Claude stands there, still with an easy smile and the same striking eyes. Byleth can’t read his thoughts, so the suspense of his response is nerve wracking to the poor professor. Nonetheless, Byleth also stood with a stern gaze.

Claude seemed to falter for a moment, as his smile was not as gentle as it was before. Claude did not want to talk about this, if he was being honest. He had known about his rather suspicious behavior, but he had his reasons to be this way. Byleth did not seem to understand, and most likely does not want to leave without an answer. Claude then loses his mask and sighs deeply before placing his hand on Byleth’s that had been cautiously touching his shoulder. 

“Y’know, being honest might not be what you want from me, teach. I’m just warning you.” He says in a rich deep voice. Byleth knows he should be intimidated, but his face is heated as Claude’s hand touches his. Byleth keeps his focus however, responding with, “I would not be having this talk with you if I did not know the possible consequences, von Riegan.” 

Claude laughs, a genuine laugh, and it makes Byleth look away nervously. “You’re one brave teacher. And c’mon, call me Claude. I won’t bite.” Claude taunts at the male. Byleth grimaces at Claude’s flirtatious remark, but nods nonetheless at Claude’s request.

“Refer to me as Byleth, if you think this helps you trust me more.” Byleth looks away as he becomes more honest with Claude. For some reason, trusting him made Byleth wary. However, there must be trust on both sides if Byleth wants to see him change. Claude seemed to like his response because he gives a small chuckle and firmly grasps his hand with his. 

“Say, would you like to dance with me, Byleth?” Claude asks in his honey sweet voice. Byleth stutters for a few moments before finally responding hesitantly. “The, uh, I can’t... I don’t quite know how to dance, Claude. Buh, but why ask that? We’re having a serious conversation!”

Claude waved off their question and gently lead Byleth to the center of the room. As he places them both in position, he gives a wink to his professor and continue slowly with their dance. Byleth is confused to no end, wondering why the sudden dancing and clumsily dances with Claude.  
“Y’know, I thought this would further our bond, dancing like this. Seems like you can’t dance even if your life depended on it!” Claude chuckles, leaving Byleth with flushed cheeks. For some odd reason, his emotions show much more when Claude is near. Byleth shakes his head and holds a steady hold on Claude. 

“I was simply caught off guard. I’ll be the one leading, thank you very much.” Byleth says firmly. He grabs Claude by the hip and made sure Claude placed his hand on Byleth’s shoulder. The mischievous male seemed to be quite surprised by this, but quickly made a sly smirk. “If you insist, teach.” He complies and follows Byleth’s lead.

For a while, Byleth was very determined to impress Claude even if he didn’t have that much skill. Byleth refused to be talked down to by his own student. By the end of it, Byleth looked directly in Claude’s eyes and stopped immediately. Claude’s eyes looked genuinely pleased for once, matching his entire facial expression. Byleth felt his face growing hot and clenched his hand that was gripped onto Claude’s waist. Claude’s gentle face turns into amusement as he leaned a little closer to Byleth. 

“What’s wrong, teach? Too much for you? I guess we have been at it for a while.” Claude said as he let go of Byleth. Byleth stands at a distance from him as he awkwardly coughs. “You’re correct, there are battle plans to complete. Care to join me, von Riegan?” Byleth asks in his usual monotone voice. The blue haired male refused to let his student get the best of him. He’s the professor! This entire conversation violates his professional outlook. He turns away, working through his plans while waiting for Claude to either leave or join him.

“Alright, Teach. Just one more thing though.” He smiles before he walks over. Byleth was too preoccupied with his writing that he didn’t notice Claude right behind him. Suddenly, Byleth feels a light kiss on the back of his neck. The professor turns a bright red as Claude leans over to see Byleth’s plans. 

“D-Did you just... kiss me?” Byleth asks in utter disbelief as he rubs his now heavily warm neck. Claude seemed unfazed and simply smirked. “What? I have no idea what you’re on about, teach! You must be pretty interested in me, huh? You could’ve just take me to dinner.” Claude flirts jokingly. Byleth glared at his before calming himself down. As Claude believes that he has pushed it too far, Byleth gripped onto Claude’s sleeve and pulled him toward him. Caught off guard, Claude easily followed suit and met his lips with Byleth. 

The kiss wasn’t anything special, it was light and quick as Byleth immediately moved on to his work. But Claude felt his heart skip a few beats before finally focusing his attention to Byleth. The rest of their time was spent working through holes of their plans and light banter as if nothing happened. Byleth felt disheartened for a moment, only to be surprised by Claude’s hand in his as he’s talking. The two glanced at each other before chuckling like idiots in love as they continue their business.


End file.
